Friends ,enemys and friendly enemys?
by ppgluver99
Summary: The first day back at school is never what you expect.  My first story.Rated T for language.Traditional pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so enjoy!**

Buttercups POV

'_Beep beep beep'_

I rolled over in an attempt to block out that annoying noise. I reached out from under the covers and I was just about to smash my alarm clock to bits my door burst open. "BUTTERCUP IT'S OUR FIRST DAY AS SENIORS!" screamed my sisters. "Ever heard of knocking" I muttered under my breath". "C'mon get up" said blossom. I sighed in defeat. My sisters sprinted out of my room to get ready. I got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

Bubbles POV

I can't believe it I just can't. It's our last year at school it just seems like yesterday I was in Kindy. "Girls you don't want to be late" the professor called out. I rushed to get dressed and then ran down the stairs. I was the first down I started to eat.

As I saw my sisters come down for their breakfast. I thought about how much we had changed.

Blossom had ditched her bow she used to wear now usually wore a headband and her hair reached her knees. Today she is wearing a light pink tank top a white cardigan a red skirt with white poka dots, tights and red flats.

Buttercup had grown her hair just below her shoulders. Today she is wearing green cargo pants a black T-shirt and black converse with green laces. Her hair was in 2 plats.

As for me I have grown my hair down to my waist I usually have it in a high pony but not today. Today I wore it in the same old pigtails. Today I wore a light blue tank top a checkered blue and white skirt and blue flats.

Buttercup POV

I slid down the railing and scoffed down a piece of toast. "Bye dad" bubbles yelled. Then we flew out the door. We landed in the parking lot I walked to my locker. "Three new guys "I heard two boys mutter as they walked down the hall. I took no notice and went to class.

**Should I continue?Let me know!**


	2. NOTICE

**NOTICE: I'm going to pick a handful of people to be the ppg and rrbs friends just send me a message and you could be in my story. If you don't get picked you might get to be in some of the later chapters. I will also put everyone that enters username in the next chapter.**

**Me: Don't forget to subscribe and review **

**Buttercup: and you'll get muffins**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner I have been really busy with thanks to:**

**aoi123456789,NAWHdinosaurs,mika's insanityforce4,NarutoxSasuke4evr and The flaming Angel!**

**First up is mika's insanityforce4 and her character Mika!**

**Bubbles:YAY! **

Blossom POV

I walked into English and sat down next to the window. I stared out the window watching some kids playing outside. My trance was broken when my best friend Mika rushed in.

Mika's hair is white with teal highlights and her eyes are also teal. She was wearing a strapless striped light blue and teal top, denim shorts, a white cardigan, a teal scarf and white flats.

"Hey Bloss" she said as she sat down. "Oh hey Mika" I replied. "Are you up for the mall after school" she said. "Why not" I responded. "Cool" she said as she took out her books. The bell goes and everyone walks in, bubbles walked in with her friend dicy they sit just behind us gossiping. Then buttercup walks in and sits down next to her friends at the back of the room slacking off as usual. The teacher walks in and I get my notebook out and take notes as she talks about Shakespeare.

Halfway through the lesson someone knocks on the door the teacher walks to the door and opens the door and as soon as she walks out and shuts the door everyone just starts talking like normal. "Phew she was talking way to fast hey Bloss I'm having a mental block how do you spell exaggerated? Asked Mika. But I wasn't paying any attention I was staring out of the small window in the door I saw the teacher and four others and I swear I saw a pair of bright red eyes. The only person with red eyes was...No it couldn't be. The Teacher walked back in, "well class it appears we have three new students". She said. "Please welcome them, you may come in now boys." she called out the door. There was muttering "You go in first." "No you go" "Just someone go in" "Yeah go in stupid" There was a bang "Oww stop it I'm going". Then a boy with blue eyes and blond hair stumbled in. Followed by to others with green eyes and jet black hair and the last one had orange hair and bold red eyes. "Hey I'm Boomer and their names are Brick and Butch"He said. I clenched my teeth, what were they doing here. I looked at bubbles and buttercup. Bubbles was in a state of shock and buttercup was looked as if she was about to jump out of her chair and attack.

"Well Boomer why don't you take your seats". I noticed that most of the girls were staring at the ruffs. I honestly don't know how they can find them attractive. Boomer sat next to Mika and Brick and butch sat behind him. Great now butch is sitting next to bubbles if he tries anything he will wish he was never born. But the rest of that class went smoothly. At the end I grabbed my sisters and went out into the hall. I looked around for a place to talk in private then I saw the janitors closet I dragged my sisters into it. "You know it would have been simpler if you just said lets go into the janitors closet" said Buttercup "What are we going to do?"Said Bubbles

**Did you like it?**

**Leave me a review tellin me what you thought**

**I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Bubbles:BYEEEEE!**

**Buttercup:Shut up.**


End file.
